


Hubris

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [39]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Post-Skyfall, Pre-SPECTRE, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James' pride was the thing that always stood between them, but he never realized that until it was too late.





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> You will see here, this is pretty much all that's been coming through my fingers lately. I don't even like sad endings in fanfiction.

James had always known it couldn’t be. The moment he saw her, he knew she wasn’t the type to look beyond that ring on her finger. She was no-nonsense, all business. She was the type of woman he would do anything to have.

He’d changed his mind after his first real run-in with her. Yes, he’d fucked it all up for her, but couldn’t she at least say one nice thing? It only went downhill from there, as far as he was concerned. And he’d never understood why.

She’d seemed pleased when he’d returned from his first two kills, but after that, except for a brief time when they’d learned of Vesper’s betrayal, she treated him as if she was trying desperately to control him.

It wasn’t until he was sitting in that chair, wrists tied behind his back, Silva’s filthy hands running all over his body, that he began to get a clearer picture.

She was afraid James would become _him_. In that moment, he vowed he would do everything in his power to dispel that fear. She would know, without a doubt, that he was not, nor would he ever be anything like Silva.

Now, it didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

He stood looking out over the London skyline, holding that damned bulldog in his hands. He would do what she inferred, he would continue the fight she started. But he would only do it for her.

Donning his mask, the one _she_ always knew was hubris, he returned to Six. If the new M ever realized James was still only serving Olivia, he never said anything.


End file.
